Lust
by Jade Cade
Summary: Suguru has a dream. Can it be made a reality? Warnings inside..


Lust

Summary- Suguru has a dream.. Can it be made a reality?

**WARNING**- Shounen-ai, incest, and I never thought I'd get to say this but a tasty little citrusy bit.. might be considered a lime or vanilla. (whatever it's called)

Jade- Hey everyone! I can't seem to get one idea completely done without losing interest or inspiration.. And this was _suppose_ to be purely thought.. It's more action than thought now..

Suguru- And since summer is coming to an end and school starts in exactly one week, she's trying to get at least something out..

Jade- -nods- I've been playing around with the pairings and I assure you, I've never had so much fun. I can almost pair any two I chose together..

Tohma- Jade owns the story idea, she doesn't own any of the characters.

XOXOX

I stood alone in front of my cousin, Tohma, wondering exactly what he wished to speak to me about. I tried to recall if I had done or said anything offensive, if he found some reason to move me to a different band, or maybe he'd send me back home.

He took a long time, typing something into the computer, prolonging my agony.

Finally, after three minutes or so, which seemed like hours, he looked up at me, as if wondering why I hadn't said anything.

"Suguru..." he stated in his usual soft voice, he stood up from the desk and made his way around it, coming towards me.

When he was less than a foot away he stopped and stared at me, I stared back into his emerald eyes, noticing a glint of unfamiliar emotions in his eyes. My chocolate brown eyes locked with his rich green eyes- I never noticed him sliding closer until I could feel his breath lingering across my cheek.

I tried to step back to move at all, but I was helpless to do anything. I felt his hot, moist lips brush across my own in an almost teasing manner. My breath hitched in my throat and his lips descended upon my own again, his tongue almost shyly sliding along my bottom lip before slipping between my already parted lips.

Before I knew it, I was kissing him back. Feeling a passion I had never felt before... His arms wrapped around my waist and my hand went to the back of his head, pulling him closer to me.

He reluctantly pulled away, panting softly as he tried to regain his breath. I pulled his head back down to my level and trailed tender kisses down his jawline and neck, placing a tiny nip at the junction of his throat. Not hard enough to make a mark, afterall, he _did_ have a wife. Not to mention he was my cousin and twice my age. But for this moment, I could forget all of that. For this moment, nothing matter except the two of us.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep..._

The steady drone of my alarm dragged me away from my secret desire and out of my dream. The best dream I've ever had at that. I swatted at the alarm clock, effectively silencing it, and curled back into my covers. I tried to fall back asleep, tried to reach my dream again but the only thing the recalling did was create a real life problem I didn't want to deal with.. (A/N: -whistles innocently- Uh, hi!)

I dragged my protesting body out of bed and staggered to the bathroom to being my day.

(At NG Records)

I managed to dodge Tohma for most of the day.. Shindou was late like usual, and I couldn't help but wonder why. He effectively blabbered away the better part of an hour, for which I simply ignored him and continued my practice quietly in the background.

The one thing I did not need today, was to see Tohma. As luck would have it, he called for me.

It was around three when he called, we had been practicing for a concert being held in two weeks and I told the other two to go on without me. I highly doubted they ever practiced outside of the studio anymore, because they actually had a life outside of these walls, unlike me.

I sighed softly as I approached the door to his office. I knocked softly and his sweet, soft voice filtered through the oak doors, inviting me inside.

I nervously shuffled across the room, standing in front of his desk.

Just like in my dream, I was standing before him, alone. He typed on and even my thoughts drifted back to what I had been thinking during the dream.

Why had I been called here? I highly doubted it would turn out like my dream... But I could wish..

"Suguru..." the way he said my name, just like in the dream, "How are you feeling today? It's been a year..." I nodded in agreement. Of course, how could I have forgotten.

This very day a year ago, my mother and little sister had been involved in a car crash. They died within a few hours of each other.

"...I'm fine, Tohma." I replied though my voice quavered and hot tears blurred my vision, yet refused to fall. Tohma rounded the desk and quickly pulled me into a tight embrace, guiding my head to his shoulder. I felt his fingers stroke my hair in a comforting manner, his other arm wrapped around my waist. We stayed like that for a while, remembering our lost family. How I wished he would hold me forever...

"Suguru, there was something else I wanted to ask you.." I glanced up at him, wondering why he sounded so hesitant. His emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears and he had a small, relaxed smile upon his lips. A real smile, not one of his false 'everything is just peachy' smiles..

"Please don't hate me for this. But," he paused, a tinge of fear or maybe sadness reflected in his eyes, "Can... can I kiss you?"

I took a tiny step back, my arms still wrapped around his neck. Oh God tell me this isn't another dream! Be it dream or reality, I wasn't about to let this opportunity pass me by.

Tohma must have taken my shocked look and silence as a 'No', for he let his hands drop to his side. I stepped in closer to him and pressed my lips firmly against his, but pulled away before I was tempted to deepen it, instead, nuzzling into his neck. His lips tasted like butterscotch..

"Anytime Tohma. Anytime." I murmured against his neck, delighted when I felt his hands come to rest on my hips. He gave a gentle breathy laugh, tightening his hold on me.

"That's good to hear." He whispered into my ear, sending a shiver up my spine. I pulled away just enough and his lips met mine a second time. Sparks flew through my body at the contact, but I craved more. I let my tongue dance across his lips. He gasped slightly and I pushed my way into his sweet mouth.

A small struggle for dominance followed, though I soon surrender, allowing him to push my tongue back into my own mouth, his own following.

One hand fisted into his pale blond hair - his beloved hat laying, abandoned, on the floor. I reluctantly pulled away, tilting my head back as I forced air into my lungs. I felt only pure ecstasy as Tohma nibbled down my exposed neck and I moaned softly as he ran his hot tongue back up my throat.

"This love I feel for you... It's so wrong.. but it feels so right." Tohma stated in a breathless whisper, while pulling me to the floor with him.

"It's right for us, who cares what others think?" I murmured against his lips as I brushed my lips against his again. He moaned, low in his throat and gently pushed me onto my back. He broke the tender kiss and shifted until he was straddling my waist. I let my eyes shut slightly as he ran his tongue over my lips gently, then blew softly, creating an erotic hot and cold sensation. I shivered in delight and let him kiss me again, his lips warming mine.

Tohma pulled away from me, a sad look in his eyes. "Suguru... We can't. Not here, not now." I sat up slowly, moving to sit beside him. "Why?" the one word question escaped from my mouth in the form of a whispered sigh. Though I already knew the answer..

He offered me a sad smile and pulled me into his arms, nuzzling into my hair. "Because... we're at work. We can't risk getting caught." he explained with a sigh.

"...But Tohma..." I should have known he would be analyzing the situation already for I didn't get any farther before he cut in.

"Listen, Bad Luck's playing at that concert in Osaka in two weeks, right? I' m going too, so we'll share a room. And up until then, you can come up and visit me for a bit. If they ask, tell them it's family business. How's that sound?"

That sounded perfect and I told him so. I turned in his arms and gave him a full on kiss, pushing him to the floor again. I deepened the kiss with little licks and nips as one hand slipped up his shirt, skimming over his warm skin with a featherlight touch. His sweet moans turned into barely audible whimpers as I pulled away.

I pulled away slowly and stood up, offering my hand to him. He gladly accepted, hauling himself to his feet. I busied myself with straightening my clothes and trying to look presentable..

"I guess you ought to get back to the others, I'm sure they're missing you by now." He said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Sugu-chan!" He called after me as I existed through the doors with a wave and genuine smile.

I had never been happier, even if my life _was_ still contained within these four walls of NG Records..

XOXOX

Jade- I was eating Butterscotch candies while writing part of this.. That's why I used it to describe Tohma's 'taste'.. -is under the bed, hiding from muses- Oh I had sooo much fun writing this!

I found a page that describes types of kisses.. the Hot and Cold kiss is the one I used..

Did you know(about the French Kiss)? The French call it the English Kiss. Isn't that weird?

Did ya like it? You want everyone to find out? Then please review and tell me! Thanks!


End file.
